unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominique Purnell
Real Name: Dominique Purnell Nicknames: None known Location: Wilmington, Delaware Date: February 26, 1990 Bio Occupation: Minor Date of Birth: December 18, 1989 Height: Unrevealed Weight: Unrevealed Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Unrevealed Case Details: Dominique Purnell is the daughter of Noreen Purnell, who was kidnapped from her crib in Wilmington, Delaware when she was 10 weeks old. On February 26, 1990, Noreen, a young mother of two, Noreen Purnell was celebrating with family and friends when her then 10 week old daughter went missing from her crib. For 25 years, the Purnell family wouldn't see or hear from Dominique. Noreen and the Purnell family kept hope alive that who ever took Dominique would have a change of heart and return her to her family. The Delaware Police Department sites the kidnapping as a "person" primarily a woman who wanted a child and found an opportunity to take one. The National Center for Missing and Exploited Children reports that most if not all abductors take very good care of their captives. The Purnell family and the Delaware Police Department were certain that the abductor took baby Dominique to raise as their own. "I pray that who ever has my niece is doing right by her" said Maureen Purnell a quote taken from ABC6 news station in 1990. The search for Dominique continued year after year with little media attention and little leads in the case. The Purnell family celebrated Dominiques birthday every year in hopes to keep her case in the news. "We don't want people to forget, Dominique is out there somewhere and we know she's alive we know she's ok but we want her to come home now" said Ashley Jackson, a second cousin to Dominique. A TV news segment on the case aired in 2007 citing that an unfamiliar face was seen in the Purnell home. She was believed to be the abductor who took Dominique, yet, nobody saw anything. Shockingly, seventeen years later she and Dominique have never been found. Suspects: None known Extra Notes: This case was featured as an Unsolved Mysteries movie, Kidnapped at Birth - The Dominique Purnell Story. Results: Solved. Dominique was reunited with her biological family 25 years later. DNA test confirmed her identity. In November 2004, Maureen Jackson, aunt of Dominique, recieved a phone call from a young woman who claimed she had a sibling with in the family. Maureen was curious and wanted to know who was this young woman. After a brief conversation connecting the dots, Maureen asked the young woman to send her pictures currently and baby pictures. Once Maureen received the pictures she knew that a miracle had happened. Maureen was in fact speaking with her niece, Dominique Danielle Purnell, who was then 24 years old and living in DC under the name Tiffany Simmons. Complications surrounding Dominique's birth and kidnapping quickly rose around the months of her discovery. According to Noreen McNair, Dominique/Tiffany refuses to speak to anybody within their family other than her younger sister. The Purnell family is trying everything in their power to get Dominique back. Links: * Noreen McNair, Woman who's baby went missing in 1990 has been Category:Delaware Category:Unknown Year Category:Abduction Category:Solved